Game Update 89
November 8, 2018 New Episode: Atlantis The battle for the throne of Atlantis continues in DC Universe Online’s most exciting episode yet – Atlantis! It is dark times for this once beautiful undersea paradise as Corum Rath looks to take the throne. You’ll need to do everything you can to assist the underground resistance in Atlantis for there to be any chance to save the kingdom. Atlantis features new daily and weekly Open World missions, a new Solo, Alert, and normal and elite versions of two new Raids! Earn new feats, discover new collections, earn new gear inspired by Aqualad and Corum Rath, and more! To get started, look for Atlantis in your Mission Journal. Atlantis is free to access for Members. For a limited time, special event versions of the content will be available to all players level 10+. Look for these event versions in the events tab of your on duty menu. New Solo – Atlantis: Royal Palace You have been summoned to the Throne Room of Atlantis as a special guest along with Aquaman, Mera and Ocean Master. Be on your guard though, something is amiss in the great undersea city. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game version of Atlantis: Royal Palace under Tier 9 of the 1 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 241 *For the Event Version - look for Atlantis: Royal Palace (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. Minimum Level: 10. New Open World Missions: Atlantis Unrest is spilling onto the streets of Atlantis! Do what you can to aid Mera (Heroes) or Ocean Master (Villains) in the battle to take back the Throne from Corum Rath! Check in with Aqualad, King Shark, and other notable Atlanteans as well for other ways that you can help in the cause! *Look for Atlantis in your Warp Menu or use the teleporter in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom **PLEASE NOTE: The Atlantis: Royal Palace Solo needs to be completed before you’ll be able to access Open World Atlantis via teleporter or the Warp Menu, and the first part of the Atlantis pointer mission will need to be completed before Open World missions will unlock. *New daily and weekly missions in Atlantis! *Minimum Level: 10 New Alert – Atlantis: Silent School Join Aqualad and King Shark in infiltrating the shadowy halls of the Silent School on a dangerous quest to recover the Trident of Poseidon. But be wary of the mysterious trick and traps that may await you there! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game version of Atlantis: Silent School under Tier 9 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 241 *For the Event Version - look for Atlantis: Silent School (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. Minimum Level: 10. New Raid and Elite Raid – Atlantis: Crown of Thorns The time has come to confront Corum Rath! Join Mera and Ocean Master and fight your way through the Crown of Thorns into the heart of the Palace itself! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game and Elite versions of Atlantis: Crown of Thorns Raid under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 241 *For the Event Version - look for Atlantis: Crown of Thorns (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. Minimum Level: 10. New Raid and Elite Raid – Atlantis: The Throne This is it, the final battle with the deadly usurper himself – Corum Rath! Everyone’s help will be needed in this fight to end his reign and restore Atlantis to its former glory, but be wary, for the mad king may have a big surprise up his sleeve! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game and Elite versions of Atlantis: The Throne Raid under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 241 *For the Event Version - look for Atlantis: The Throne (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. Minimum Level: 10. New Gear, Base Items, Feats and More *Earn a new event currency: Rath Crowns! *New gear and styles, inspired by Aqualad and Corum Rath! *Plus new base items, feats, and more! New Artifacts *Eye of Gemini *Dead King’s Scepter *Orb of Arion *Manacles of Force Loot *Shielded Robot Chest style item now unlocks correct style for female characters. *Teen Titans Unattuned Utility Belts can now be deleted. Loading Screens *New art is now featured in the loading screens Gear *Balloon Wings should now apply color correctly. Death of Superman Mission All's Well that Ends Well *Fixed an issue which prevented players from interacting with the Kryptonian box if they had unlocked a related feat and purchased the Omegahedron from John Constantine. Now a player in this situation can complete this mission, and will earn 25 Marks of Victory (the cost of buying the artifact from Constantine) when they open the gift Supergirl grants. Category:Game Update Category:Atlantis